Demise of Durin's Line
by booksfoodmusic-minion
Summary: How I imagined Fili, Kili and Thorin's deaths. Combination of book and movie canon. Death fic.


___**Author note: This is how I imagined their deaths. In the book they were given one sentence and in the films, they were all far apart. This is how I think Fili and Kili should've died. Together. Protecting each other and Thorin.**_

* * *

Kili was alone in a sea of foes. The flow of battle had separated him from his friends and family, and most importantly, his brother. _Fili_ he cried in his head _Fili, where are you?_ As if his brother had heard his silent call, the sea parted, just enough so that he caught a glimpse of blond hair. There was no mistaking those braids. Kili screamed and dove at his enemies, cutting down any who stood in his way.

The first thing that he did when he saw Fili was save his life. An orc had snuck up behind him and was about to stab him in the back, but Kili got there first. "Just me bro!" Kili called as Fili looked around wildly. "Took your time!" was the laughing response.

After that, they were indestructible. Once they were together, no-one could stop them. Fili was suddenly reminded of when they were still training, both of them ganging up on Dwalin and almost winning. He smiled, then was yanked back into the present by Kili shouting a warning for him to duck. Instinctively Fili reacted, dropping to the floor and rolling, just as an orc arrow hit the spot he had vacated seconds ago. That was the second time Kili had saved his life this battle. And it wouldn't be the last.

The brothers were unexpectedly joined by their uncle, Thorin who was King under the Mountain. Every time he swung his sword was a death knell for yet another orc. Thorin nodded at them, the only greeting that he had time for, before he was engaged with another orc. _Would they never stop coming?_ wondered Kili. It seemed that their numbers were infinite.

An elf appeared out of nowhere, forgoing its people's usual weapon of choice for two daggers, which it wielded with a deadly skill that spoke of centuries of practice. After dispatching a few more orcs, he nodded to them curtly before leaping off, presumably to find some more enemies to slaughter that weren't already being taken care of. Kili noticed that the elf's eyes were consumed by a bloodthirsty fire, a need for revenge. He wondered who had been killed by orcs and how long ago it had been.

And then something happened that none of them could have ever foreseen. Thorin, who had suffered numerous wounds already, was stabbed in the stomach. He roared, staggered forward, and collapsed on the ground. _It must have been agonising if_ Thorin _had collapsed._ Was Fili's first thought. His second was that they had to protect him, for he was still alive and groaning. A shared glance with his brother was all it took. They were instinctively back into the fighting rhythm that they had established when they were in their twenties. Both of them had each other's back.

Kili reached into his brother's jacket whilst Fili was fighting, grabbed a dagger, and stabbed an orc with it. With no warning, the whole world tilted sideways as he was flung to the ground. He hastily scrambled to his feet, searching for his attacker, when his gaze found Fili's. He glanced down in horror and in that moment, his world was destroyed. Protruding from Fili's chest was a metre long spear and an alarming pool of blood surrounded him. Fili gasped out one word before he took one last shuddering breath and his eyes turned glassy. _Kili_.

Red filled Kili's vision as he shut down the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't break down, not now, not in the middle of a battle. He let out a heart breaking and ferocious roar, leaped passed Thorin who was trying to pull himself the opposite way, and he killed.

Kili did not know how many orcs he had killed, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he himself was killed. Even his luck couldn't last forever. Therefore, he was not surprised when a huge orc disarmed him and stabbed him in the chest.

Kili seemed to fall in slow motion and he felt like his pain was far away. He heard Thorin roar, quite close to him, yet also miles away. Thorin was shouting something along the lines of _don't give up_ and _don't leave me_ , as he was shaking his body. _I'm sorry uncle_ Kili thought as he drifted away.

That was how the search parties found them; Thorin weeping over two bodies, his sister-sons, who, even in death, had found each other's hand. Later that evening, Thorin too passed on, waiting only so that he could part in friendship with their burglar.

And so passed the direct line of Durin, for Thorin's sister and Fili and Kili's mother, Dis, simply faded with grief when she heard the news of her kin's demise.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry for any feels caused. If it make you feel better, I cried when writing this._**

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks._**


End file.
